My HappyEnding
by anime2naruto
Summary: Dark and Krad are gone, but not forgotten due to love, hate and friendship. With Riku and Daisuke paired up together by fate their love is just the first to bloom while others are just about to begin…


_**My Happy Ending**_

**My first D.N. Angel fan fic. RisaXSatoshi**

_**Summary:**__** Dark and Krad are gone, but not forgotten due to love, hate and friendship. With Riku and Daisuke paired up together by fate their love is just the first to bloom while others are just about to begin…**_

**Chapter 1: The Smart and the beautiful **

"Good morning Riku, Good morning Risa." Daisuke greets the Harada twins. The sun was rising and the orange glow shone upon his innocence. Riku and Daisuke walked side by side unsure what to do. It was their first time being in a relationship and this wasn't as easy as those mushy love movies in Paris with the boy and girl kissing with time stopping and making that kiss feel as if it lasted for eternity. Though I don't see how this morning is a kissing moment…

Daisuke blushes really hard as he lifts his arm to Riku's neck bringing her closer the red head. Once done Riku hugs Daisuke from his waist and continue walking.

The youngest twin giggles at their blushing and hugging moment. It was hard to see the mysterious, outgoing Dark within Daisuke's clumsy, sweet body but all of that was the past and her love for Dark would have never been returned.

"Hey Daisuke, isn't this where Hiwatari lives?" Riku points out. Daisuke looks to her direction. He smiles brightly.

"Yeah!" he answers. "Lets go ask him to join us on our walk to school." He runs up to the door and just as he was about to knock on the door the most talked of with the girls, Satoshi was just about to leave.

"Niwa?" Satoshi asks dumbfounded. He blinks.

"Hiwatari-kun, wanna walk to school with us?" Daisuke smiles. Satoshi pauses for a moment pondering the question.

"Of course." He smiles slyly. He shuts his door locking it and walkes out from his home to his gate. Risa stares at the blunette and looks away wondering why she was staring at him.

"Hey Hiwatari-kun, did you get the 13th math question? I asked my mom and she nearly ripped it apart… that wasn't really enjoyable to see…" Daisuke says. He takes out his paper and walks ahead to chat with Satoshi. Riku looks back at Risa.

"What's wrong? Your usually not the quiet one." Riku asks. Risa stays quiet.

"It's just… I've always envy you but now I feel terrible." She says sadly. "I mean… now that you have Niwa-kun…I'm beginning to wonder if I'll have a happy ending." She sighs. Riku reaches out her hand for comfort.

"Don't be like that." She smiles brightly. "You'll find him…if your lucky he might…he might just be like Dark…" I wince at the name. Her first love which she nearly died for.

"Thanks…" Risa smiles. Once she spots the school she runs toward it. "Come on slow pokes! Last on there will be kissed by Saehara!!!" she yells out to the two boys and her sister. They quickly race to the school, as Risa runs as fast as she could she heard someone right just behind her.

"Hello there…" says a certain cutie in glasses. Risa caught herself turning into many shades of red. The sunshine gleamed on his glasses with his hair flying everywhere. He smirks just as he sprints past her. Risa's red blush turned into red anger. She runs faster trying her best trying to beat the annoying know-it-all. Her cheeks began to puff and she gets closer to Satoshi.

"Hah!" Risa mocks as she gets up ahead from Satoshi, but the glory ends when she got tangled up with her feet and almost falls on her butt. Risa's eyes were shut ready for the hard fall but she was caught from the embarrassing fall.

"You can be such a hand full…" Riku laughs. Daisuke giggles.

"Are you alright?" Satoshi asks. He was holding her waist and grasping her shoulder tight. His glasses was removed and her heart begin to pound. Risa gets up and sees that his glasses flew into the grass. Daisuke retrieved it.

"Oh my gosh!!! I'm sorry! The other lens is missing!!! Oh, I can get so carried away at times…." Risa babbles. Satoshi puts the glasses in his shirt pocket.

"Don't worry to much about it." He insists. "I'm sure I can do a day without them." Risa frowns quilty to have cause misfortune. When class began Risa doesn't pay attention to her teacher and concentrates on Satoshi. How he is reading as if he knew so much, even if he did. Risa blushed as he read his book without his glasses. He puts his book away and he turns his head slightly and his eyes were on Risa.

'Is… is he looking at me?' Risa blushes.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Chapter 2: Mystery Maiden

I know it's short but I'm a little tired. I really hope you love the story so far…I could use some more ideas for the upcoming chapters so be sure to review.


End file.
